1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to a power supply apparatus with low standby power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
An alternating current power is transferred into a direct current power by a power supply apparatus. An electronic apparatus is driven by the direct current power.
The power supply apparatus is configured to enter a standby mode if the electronic apparatus is not in use or the electronic apparatus is removed from the power supply apparatus. The efficiency of the power supply apparatus is better if the standby power consumption of the power supply apparatus is lower.
However, the disadvantage of the related art power supply apparatus is that the standby power consumption of the related art power supply apparatus is not low enough. The related art power supply apparatus still wastes too much energy in the standby mode. Therefore, it is very important to invent a power supply apparatus with low standby power consumption.